TK's Christmas Present
by VJ Team
Summary: My first attempt at an erotic, Digimonbased story.


T.K.▓s Christmas Present

⌠T.K.! Come over here, we▓re going to play!■ Kari said, waiting in the snow-filled pasture. T.K. ran to get to her, but accidentally smacked into a passing adult.  
⌠You little shit, watch where you▓re going!■ ⌠I-I▓m sorry┘■ T.K. murmured as the stranger stormed off. He resumed his course over to his friend, and slowly finished his trek.  
⌠Finally, you took forever!■ ⌠Sorry, I ran into some trouble on the way.■ Forgetting his embarrassment, T.K. began to talk to Kari. ⌠So, why did you want me to come over?■ ⌠Well┘ we▓re going to have a snowball fight!■ She exclaimed happily. ⌠We▓re going to have five minutes to make our snowballs, and then we start the battle. First one to hit the enemy five times wins.■ As soon as Kari said to start, T.K. rushed over to one corner of the field, where there was an abundance of ammo and cover. He began to carve out a hole in the back of the large snow hill, and made snowballs with the excess.  
⌠Okay, ready┘ set┘ GO!■ Kari exclaimed. A flurry of snowballs were exchanged, one after the other, every now and then one connecting with it▓s intended target, but for the most part they just hit the ground or the nearby fence posts. Eventually, Kari had won, just like every other battle they had waged.  
The two began to walk over to Kari▓s house, side by side through the harsh snow. ⌠That was fun, wasn▓t it T.K.?■ ⌠It sure was, and it was all the better being with you, Kari!■ was T.K.▓s response. He had had feelings for her for a while, but had only recently had the courage to express them. Fortunately, he found that Kari harbored similar feelings, and the two soon became boyfriend and girlfriend. Lately, T.K. noticed, he had been spending more time at her house than at his own. Not that it bothered him, as aside from her big brother▓s constant sarcastic remarks, he enjoyed the overall atmosphere of the place. They finally arrived, and T.K. was once again astonished by the disordered chaos he saw around him. Empty pizza cardboard littered the floor, along with half-eaten burritos and Chinese takeout and other such food. There were even a few rats running around, and T.K. laughed when he noticed yet again the literal pig sty holding their pet boar, Porky. He also noticed that Tai wasn▓t home.  
Must be out with Sora, Was his first thought. Like himself and Kari, Tai and Sora had just recently showed their affection toward each other.  
They walked into Kari▓s room, a more clean part of the house by far, with clean wallpaper, a spotless floor, and plastic-covered furniture.  
⌠Go ahead, sit down,■ Kari said suddenly, hinting towards the bed in the far corner. T.K. slowly made his way over, taking care not to uncover the food he had hidden under the rug during his last visit. Finding himself standing directly over the bed, he laid himself down on it.  
⌠Hey, T.K., I think I▓m going to go and get myself out of these wet clothes, I don▓t want to get the place too dirty,■ Kari stated, and promptly made her way out of the room and down the hallway to the bathroom. T.K. began to have a strange feeling. She had never bothered to change before, why would she now? Then again, she had been acting very strangely lately, blushing whenever they even brushed together, hugging him constantly, and not wanting to leave his side for even half an hour. Not that he had had any problem with the behavior, quite the contrary, as he felt it meant that she was beginning to like him even more. Nonetheless, the question stuck out, and it nagged him for the entire five minutes until Kari came back into the room, and the sight that T.K saw made him jump and hit his head on the ceiling nearly 10 feet above him.  
⌠What the hell are you doing?!■ he exclaimed. Kari had just walked in wearing nothing but a silky, transparent set of lingerie. She was leaning against the side of the doorway in a seductive pose and a lustful look on her face.  
⌠Hey there, T.K. What▓s the matter, don▓t you want this? She asked while walking slowly towards him, her hips sliding back and forth.. She finally reached the bed, where T.K. was sitting, face flushed with color and a small trickle of blood running own his nose. She sat down, and began to rub her hand slowly, teasingly along his thigh. Feeling this, a jolt of electricity began to run through T.K. What he hell is she doing? When did this start? Why is she doing this? All these thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as Kari had just leaned over and pinned him softly to the bed. Her head began to lower towards his, and finally her lips pressed against the excited and confused boy▓s, and the passion began.  
T.K. reached down to her breasts, feeling them through her bra, and marveling at the size of them. He slowly caressed one while he slowly moved his other hand to her back, undoing her bra. He moved the same hand slowly down to her panties, feeling her ass through the soft fabric, and began to pull the panties down. She panted, obviously becoming more and more excited, as T.K. could tell from the considerable flow of juices coming from her cunt onto his hand. She grabbed his head, and pulled it towards hers again in another erotic embrace of the lips. Thrust after thrust of each other▓s tongues, each growing more turned on by the moment, until Kari couldn▓t take it any more, and jumped off the bed, pulling T.K. upright as she did, and began to unzip his pants. The zipper came down, revealing a pair of tighty-whiteys, and Kari pulled those down along with the pants. What she saw surprised (and very nearly scared) her, as, hanging erect, was 12 inches of thick, meaty cock. She began to move her head closer, fearful that it might somehow break her jaw. Slowly, she opened her mouth, and enclosed it upon her lover▓s penis, receiving a loud moan from him in the process. She began to move her head back and forth, and, realizing how good it tasted, began to become excited. She went faster, faster, T.K.▓s moans becoming increasingly louder along with Kari▓s speed. Finally, much to Kari▓s surprise, T.K. loosed his load in her mouth. The sudden reaction startled her, but she found the taste to her liking, and released the penis to exclaim loudly how good it had been. She looked up at him, seeing the look of pure bliss on his face, and began to wonder how good it really felt. So she got up on the bed, spreading her legs apart, and grabbing his head to slowly pull it down towards her gaping, gushing vagina. Taking the hint, T.K. moved his face closer, until it nearly touched her. Then he stuck his tongue out, tasting the sweet juices flowing from his lover▓s hole. He moved it up and down, careful never to touch the top, where her clitoris was waiting, hanging there, the size of a large grape. The teasing nearly drove Kari insane. Eventually, he began moving closer and closer, until his tongue was encircling the large clit. He enclosed his mouth on it, sucking on it to create a little pressure, and moved his tongue around it in a circular motion. This got a moan from Kari, so he kept going. Faster and faster he went, making her scream, her hips bucking against his face as he worked. Finally, she let loose a long scream of pleasure and released a jet of juices into his face.  
⌠Mmm┘ that sure was tasty,■ T.K. said dreamily.  
⌠Hey, why don▓t you put your thing inside me!■ Kari shouted in exasperation, eager for more of the good feelings.  
Hearing this, T.K. pushed Kari farther onto the bed, and jumped up with her, holding himself above her. He slowly moved in, allowing his legs to drop farther and farther, until he felt his penis slowly sliding into his partner. They both moaned at the same time, the ecstasy flowing through their bodies making T.K. continue even quicker. He drove it in deeper, deeper, his partner begging for him to go faster. He complied with this request, sliding himself back and forth between her pussy lips, her screams becoming more urgent as he went on. He finally let loose his load, and she gave one final shout before slumping down, her eyes glazed with passion.  
⌠That was good┘ we need to do it aga-⌠ She never finished that sentence, as it happens, because at that very moment, Tai and Sora walked in. The four stared at each other, not believing the sight before their eyes. On the one hand, Tai▓s sister was getting screwed by his best friend. On another, Sora had wanted Tai to show her a foursome. Unable to think straight, Kari walked up to her big brother and said, ⌠Um┘ it▓s┘ not what it looks like?■ in a way that obviously showed her desperation.  
⌠Um┘ well, I guess we should just get started then!■ was her brother▓s reply.

What did he mean? Well, you▓ll find out in the next chapter. 


End file.
